Crush
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Septimus sets out to prove to a group of demons that he can win the heart of the angel of death herself: Hope. Needless to say, it was much easier in his head. As he tries to woo her, he begins to think he was WAY in over his head.
1. Angel of death: Hope

**This'll be adorable! I hope you all like!**

**P.S. For the people who don't know, (because I know I sure as hell didn't know) sclera is the white part in the human's eye. ;)**

* * *

" No really, I'm happy being single. "

Septimus said weakly with a smile, twirling the blood glass in his hand. Currently the demon was in a small club Nerezza held. It wasn't extravagant, but it WAS loud and fun. There was a space demon playing music, the current song being "Less talk more rokk" by Freezepop, there was a nature demon serving drinks, and currently he was in a group of other demons, talking about dating. Aries was in the group too, with Blitz laying in his lap, quietly nibbling on some French fries. Aries didn't drink, but he wanted to hang out with Septimus. Septimus didn't really drink either, for some reason he couldn't get drunk, he just drank blood or lava. Besides, it still made him look legit.

" I've had PLENTY of girlfriends before, but it always ended with them trying to control what I did in the underworld. Trust me, if I really wanted to, I could get any girl I wanted."

The fire demon leaned back in his seat, putting his free arm beneath his head and his feet on the table, legs crossing.

" I guess I'm just not looking for anything serious right now though. Besides, demon girls tend to be b****es anyway."

The demons laughed heartily at this, except Aries, but Aries was a little more calm than most other demons, and didn't have the same sense of humor as the others. The psychic slowly stood up, holding Blitz in his arms who had long since fallen asleep.

" I'm gonna go put Blitz to bed. "

" Sounds good Aries. "

Septimus responded, carefully petting the sleeping dragon on the side of the head.

" I'll be back soon. "

Aries nodded softly before walking out of the club.

" You know, for a minion that serves under you, Aries isn't very threatening. "

A red headed demon said calmly, taking a swig of his drink.

" Yeah, you'd think he'd at least LOOK scary. "

Another demon with bright green hair, the bar-tending nature demon, added, cleaning a wine glass and raising an eyebrow curiously. Septimus lowered his glass to his lips, speaking before drinking any.

" Well, true he isn't scary, but he's incredibly smart. And an evil mastermind like myself needs to have a smart, trustworthy, incredible companion like him. "

Low murmers were spread throughout the group, getting Septimus to smile to himself before he finally took a drink. He just HAD to stand up for Aries. And he wasn't lying with what had been said. Aries really WASNT all that scary, but he was one of the smartest and must loyal a demon could ever have. Septimus was lucky to be able to call him a friend.

Suddenly a lot of male demons could be heard whistling and hollering at something, and the fire demon HAD to find out what was going on. Turns out a woman had entered the club, and Septimus immediately lowered his feet to the floor, sitting normally now. Her raven hair was straight and EXTREMELY long, dragging on the floor. Her pupils were snowy white with red for her sclera, and her skin was a snowy pale shade. Her purple dress was short, cut low around her chest, with two aqua blue bands around her tiny waist. She had a black choker, red and black striped sleeves and tights, and purple high heeled shoes. Also, she had a very long, sharp scythe jutting from the back of her blue waist bands. Basically she was the gothic chick every demon guy looked for.

" Heyyy... I know her. "

Septimus turned to the demon next to him, looking confused.

" That's the angel of death: Hope! I can't believe she came HERE! "

" Hope? "

The fire demon asked softly, turning his attention back to the queen reaper, Hope. Hope calmly took a wine glass out of the waiters hand and took a sip, one leg crossing over the other as she continued to read her book.

" You haven't heard of her? She's been around since the beginning of time dude. Apparently she's never been with a man either. Strange, considering her physical appearance. "

" Septimus, you should go after her. "

Another demon said eagerly, shocking Septimus to the point of looking at the black haired shadow demon.

" Wh-what?! "

" Yeah! If demon chicks aren't your thing, why don't you try a reaper chick?! "

" Besides, "

The bartender nature demon added, smirking at the fire demon.

" You'd be a f***ing LEGEND if you managed to win her heart. No other man has EVER won her heart. Rumor has it, before Flash met Laura, he tried to date Hope. "

" R-really?! "

Septimus asked, truly surprised by this. Flash didn't seem like the type to chase after a gothic reaper girl. Then again, both have been around since the beginning. Plenty of time for Hope to change. Perhaps she wasn't a goth back then. Who knows?

" You'd sure be one hell of a man if you could do something Flash HIMSELF couldn't do. "

Septimus grinned widely, rolling his heavy crimson irises up and rubbing his chin. He DID like the sound of being superior to the almighty Flash. Admittedly in two areas, Hope WAS pretty hot, but he also wasn't really looking for a relationship. Maybe he could try anyway. Besides, who knows? Maybe he'd actually grow to like her.

Hitting a hand to the counter, the demon stood up, stretching his wings open and walking over to the girl. Slowly, he sat in front of the reaper on the other end of the table, both arms crossing on the table.

" Hey. "

He said smoothly, smiling brightly. Hope simply rolled her snowy irises up and took a single look at him before looking back down at her book.

" No. "

She said calmly, turning the page of her book. Septimus couldn't help but snicker at this, eyes clenching shut, amazed at how she responded. It was hilarious to him. Like she already knew he was trying to flirt with her.

" Aw, c'mon. "

Septimus said softly, still laughing a little.

" You didn't even let me introduce myself. "

" Septimus Winter, current leader of hell. "

Hope said simply, not even bothering to look at him.

" Known as a fire demon, but is actually a very powerful Rorshack. Date of death unknown, but is still capable of dying in the near future. "

Septimus felt his eyes widen, unable to believe his now twitching ears. Did she have knowledge of everything known to man?

" You're amazing. How'd you-? "

" I'm almost akin to a time angel. "

She explained.

" I know the birth and death of every living being, in any timeline. Past, present or future. Hence I know their names, what species they are, and how they're going to die. You are tricky though. Your aura prevents me from learning of when your death will take place, and it prevents me from knowing when you were born. All I really know about you is that you randomly appeared a few years ago, and that you are capable of dying in the near future. "

Septimus simply sat there, mouth agape, unable to think properly. This woman really WAS incredible. He didn't know the queen of death possessed such incredible knowledge. Slowly he cleared his throat, trying to stay focused.

" A-anyway, mind blow aside, "

He chuckled.

" Would you perhaps be interested in-? "

" No. "

Hope interrupted, blinking calmly and turning another page.

" I'm not looking for a relationship. "

" J-just as friends then? "

Septimus offered. Finally Hope looked up, one eye raised slightly in question.

" Say... tomorrow at about 4? "

Septimus was almost afraid she'd say no. She looked dead set against it. Suddenly the reaper queen closed her book and stood up, the demon following shortly after.

" Meet me in the park. "

She said calmly.

" Lose the demonic look so we won't get noticed. This won't be a date, so don't try anything, 'else I'm leaving immediately. "

" R-right! "

Septimus said swiftly, grinning widely and nervously, watching as the woman walked off.

" See you-... then. "

The fire demon turned to where the others from his group were, smirking at their gawked expressions._ ' Ha. '_ He thought smugly. _' I'll get her. '_

* * *

**Septimus is in for one HELL of a time trying to woo Hope. XD**

**Goodnight everyone!**


	2. Movie: warm bodies

**Chappie two. I might post a picture of Hope's look on DA later, so be sure to look around. :3**

* * *

Septimus smiled brightly as he used his free hand to brush his bangs from his face. In his other hand was a bouquet of red, purple and black roses, colors of which he was sure were her favorite colors. She had a lot of those colors on. Plus the black ones would compliment her hair.

To be honest, he was a little nervous. He'd been on dates before, but it had been a little bit since he'd last been on one. That, and Hope was the woman no one could seem to get. Odds were this would be difficult beyond belief. But he had to try. Besides, she really WAS beautiful. Definitely a girl he wouldn't mind dating.

Septimus wanted to stretch his wings and fly to the park, but two things prevented him from doing so. One, his wings were still sore. Healed but sore. And two, they weren't currently here. As he told Hope, he was dressed normal. His wings, ears and tail were not visible. And his eyes were currently a normal purple. He wasn't sure what eye color would look good with his hair. This was the best he could do.

Finally he reached the park, and he was happy to see Hope sitting at the base of a tree, looking different as well. Her eyes were an aqua blue, her hair was now shorter, about to her rear, and wavy now with a purple headband in her hair, and her dress was still purple and low cut, but had long purple sleeves, and her tights were light black. She looked completely human. And beautiful.

Slowly, taking a deep breath through his nose before approaching her with a smile. Hope turned to him, face void of any expression, slowly standing up. She didn't seem too thrilled about any of this... hopefully Septimus could change her mind.

" Hello beautiful. "

The fire demon greeted, bowing slightly and holding the bouquet of roses out for her.

" These are for you. "

Hope blinked calmly before accepting them, playing a bit with their petals.

" Thank you. They're lovely. "

She was so calm when she spoke... it was a little frightening to the demon. The only person he'd ever known to be this calm and emotionless was Fatch, but even then he changed.

" U-uh, anyway. "

Septimus hurried, smiling brightly and locking arms with her.

" I was thinking we could see a movie, then go to dinner, and end with a nice walk around this park! Sound good? "

" Sounds nice. "

Hope said softly, suddenly engulfing her roses in a dark light, causing them to disappear into thin air. Septimus was a bit confused... but decided not to question it. He was sure she knew what he was doing. He began to lead her away from the park and off to the theater.

* * *

Septimus smiled at the movie, "Warm bodies", reaching over and crunching on some popcorn. He was honestly enjoying this movie. It was about a zombie who was slowly becoming human because of his love for a human girl. It was touching really. And that just came from HIM.

Turning a bit, he found that Hope appeared to be a bored. Or not... like, she was enjoying the movie, but she wasn't showing any emotion. Like she was counting down the minutes till she could get out of the theater. Point being, she wasn't enjoying being here with the demon. It was a little disheartening.

_' D*** this girl is hard to impress. '_ He thought bitterly, placing a hand on his forehead, the part beneath his bangs. He couldn't just give up... but darn this was difficult! What did Hope like? What did she find pleasent, or acceptable, or at least tolerable? _ ' What can I do to impress her? '_

Slowly, not sure what else he should do, he faked a quiet yawn and swung his arm around her, his hand settling on her shoulder. Amazingly, Hope's eyes widened a little, rolling her current aqua blue irises to look at the hand, before she suddenly rammed her fist into the demon's gut.

Septimus grunted horrible, his now shaking hand moving to the afflicted area, clenching his eyes and teeth shut. _' Flash d*** it! ' _He mentally yelped, his entire body shaking now._ ' D*** she can hit hard! ' _Cracking an eye open, he looked up at the screen, watching as the movie was ending. The audience applauded, getting a small smile to spread the demon's lips.

Slowly the two stood up and began to walk out of the theater and into the lobby. Hope turned and looked at Septimus, who was still holding his gut.

" So we're going to dinner now, yes? "

She was so calm... how could she be so calm about this? Was she USED to all this?

" Y-yes. "

He finally responded.

" Olive Garden? "

" Sounds good. Let's go. "

Septimus sighed as she took off, wishing more than anything he could light his hair on fire to calm himself down a little. This... was going to be MUCH harder than he thought...

* * *

**Done for now. Btw, warm bodies was a GREAT movie. I recommend it for anyone. ;)**


	3. Dinner: Olive Garden

**For the record, Olive Garden is a great place. I'm sure some of you already know this, but still. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Septimus rushed over to the other side of the table, pulling out the chair for Hope. Although, as was now expected, Hope showed no indication that she was impressed. She simply blinked and sat down. Septimus grinned nervously before he scowled and slapped his forehead, slowly moving to take his own seat.

So far things were not going well. It was more than clear that she wasn't into him. Then again, he probably should've expected this. She had the opportunity to date FLASH. Why would she settle for him?

Septimus HAD to shake his head free of those thoughts. They were FAR too depressing for his liking. Perhaps he should just try something else. Something a little out of the regular romantic crap. After all, she WAS death. Perhaps she looked regal or something, but was into strange things like a creature. Or even a demon. Point was, he had to stop treating her like she was just some other girl. She was obviously FAR from the average girl.

The waiter soon arrived at their table, smiling warmly at them. But Septimus saw a little more. This man obviously thought the two of them made a weird couple. It was easy to see, even IF demons saw the emotions humans tend to hide.

" What can I get you tonight? "

" I'll have Tortellini al Forno. "

Hope said calmly, dropping her menu and looking at Septimus. The demon in question took a look at his menu before lowering it himself and responding.

" The Spicy Calamari. "

" And to drink? "

" Just some wine, thanks. Oh, and sir? "

The waiter looked at Septimus, who was signaling him to come closer. Hope raised an eyebrow, wondering what the demon was doing. The waiter looked perplexed, needless to say, and this look didn't change until Septimus slipped a twenty into his coat pocket. The man grinned happily before standing up straight.

" I shall do so right away. "

Hope watched as he left, slowly turning back to Septimus, who was smirking, obviously proud of whatever he did. She was going to ask when suddenly music filled the room. And if Hope hadn't been such a bit fan of this singers work, she wouldn't have recognized it. It was Imaginary, by Evanescence. By far, one of her favorite songs. How the demon could've known that was BEYOND her though.

Her eyes widened slightly, watching absentmindedly as the waiter brought them their drinks.

" H-how did you know...? "

She stuttered accidentally, surprised when Septimus smiled. Not smirked. Not grinned evilly. Smiled.

" It... just... seemed like something you'd like. "

Hope blinked, still genuinely amazed before her eyes lowered down at her drink, gracefully taking a sip.

Septimus' smile faltered and he looked up as the waiter returned with their meal.

" Thanks. "

The two ate in silence, the demon wondering what else he could do to impress her. Obviously the song worked, now he needed to keep this little rally going. Though it was easier said than done. He had no other ideas. Maybe she would like a sundae-? No. She wouldn't be into that.

As he thought, absentmindedly eating, he failed to notice Hope was finished.

" Ready to go? "

Septimus jumped, looking slightly frazzled, before sighing, standing up.

" Sure. "

* * *

**I know, this chapter stunk. Sorry, today was just not my day...**


	4. A fight, a kiss, and a burning passion

**As lame as this sounds, this is the final chapter. But I started typing extra early, so it should be a good chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The couple quietly walked through the moonlit park, right along the edge of the lake. Both were now back in their true forms, be it queen reaper or fire demon. But both were relieved to be back to normal. Being mortal was a little bothersome to them, as they were so used to looking feared amongst the mortals. Being demon or reaper was simply comfortable to the duo.

As they'd been walking, Septimus tried to flirt with Hope. However, each and every time he tried, he either got shot down, or a punch in the arm. Needless to say, the demon was running out of ideas. And it seemed like Hope was getting more and more annoyed by his attempts. Slowly he turned to look at the bottom of the reaper girl's hair, watching as the tip of it was seemingly gliding through the grass. And yet nothing got stuck in it. Slowly his eyes ran up the length of her hair, and soon settled at the hand at her side. He figured he'd give one last ditch effort to get her. Carefully his hand intertwined with hers, feeling himself lightly blush at the contact. He could only hope his superior body temperature didn't hurt her...

Hope's right eye twitched greatly before she yanked her hand away, and the next thing Septimus knew, she was holding her scythe up to his throat.

" Try something again. "

She hissed, glaring and her apparent fangs bared.

" I DARE you. "

Septimus blushed harshly now, feeling himself begin to sweat nervously. Despite how bad this situation was, he had to admit, he found it incredible how well Hope could threaten/defend herself. Not many people could do this. Slowly he grinned, hands up in defense.

" I-I think I'm good. "

He lightly chuckled, gently pushing the scythe away.

" Thanks. "

Hope huffed, closing her mouth, yet the glare remained. She soon pulled her scythe back and slipped it into her back waist bands with incredible ease. Septimus sighed greatly in relief, his wings flapping a couple of times, trying to calm himself down.

" Can I leave now? "

Hope asked calmly, crossing her arms.

" Someone's gonna die in a minute. A powerful shapeshifter, and none of the underlings can take it. I kinda need to go. "

" Before you do, I need to know something. "

Septimus said softly, looking slightly apologetic for what he was going to ask.

" You are absolutely beautiful. If you wanted, you could date anyone you wanted. So why don't you? "

" ... Pardon? "

Hope asked in confusion, blinking a bit.

" Why don't you date anyone? "

For the first time all evening, Hope actually looked... upset. Slowly she crossed her arms, hands falling on her upper arms, head tilting to the side.

" Septimus, I'm DEATH. "

She explained.

" I can't die. I live forever. The only other person I know who is deathless is Flash, but he's married. I don't want to live with a someone, and then one day have to escort them to the other side. "

" C-can't you go to heaven, hell or purgatory? "

" No. I can only see into those worlds, and pull a soul from them per request. As much power as I have, I can't pull souls without his blessing. "

" Why would you need his blessing? "

" You forget I only exist because of him, Septimus. He has a decent amount of power over me. He can't control everything I do, but he CAN control who I pull or kill. "

Septimus frowned, gently placing a hand onto her shoulder. To his amazement, she accepted it. She didn't pull away, she didn't gut-punch him, she simply accepted it. Honestly, the fire demon really DID pity the girl. Living through all eternity alone would be horrible. Being death was in no way easy.

" Maybe it's not my place, but... "

He began gently.

" Wouldn't it be better to love anyway? "

Hope looked up at him in confusion, looking truly pained by now.

" What...? "

" If you do live forever, it must get lonely. Why would you want to spend it alone? Wouldn't it be better to share it with someone? At least once even? "

" And when they die... "

Septimus frowned before smiling, gently cupping Hope's cheek, letting her look him in the eye.

" Then you can cherish the time you spent together, and perhaps, find love again. "

Amazingly, Hope sobbed slightly. She wasn't crying, but it was clear she was upset. Slowly Septimus brought her into a hug, amazed when she didn't pull away.

To be honest, it had been a while since Hope had hugged anyone. She didn't enjoy getting close to anyone, as they all die at some point. But Septimus... he was different. She couldn't explain it, but it was almost like they were meant to meet. And, she hated to admit it, but...

" Thanks for listening. "

Hope said softly.

" Of course. "

" You know, people say you're a villain, but I don't believe them. "

Septimus felt his hair flicker with fire for a moment, surprised to say the least. Immediately he pulled away.

" Wh-what? "

" I can sense some good in you. Your aura is so... unique. Perfect. "

Septimus blushed violently, and he wanted to respond- to deny the fact there was any good in him- when he suddenly shuddered, feeling a strange angelic aura around him. Apparently Hope could sense it too. Slowly she turned, and came face to face with three angels. One was Merek, almost expected really. But Septimus had YET to meet the other two.

One had white hair with deep purple streaks, purple eyes, a black turtle neck, long sleeved shirt with a skull at the neck, light grey jeans, two red belts that crossed over each other, black boots with red at the tops, and large neon yellow wings. Despite his gothic appearance, he was smiling almost as goofy as Gold could.

The other one had stringy aqua blue hair with dark blue streaks on his bangs, purple eyes, a white tank top with a purple band around his neck, purple sweat bands, no shoes, dark blue sweat pants torn at the ends, and small neon yellow wings. He looked like a superior surfer, and it was all to clear he was a water angel.

Septimus' wings shut tightly upon sight of the water angel, shaking slightly. Yet Hope stood firm, simply glaring down the angels.

" Really? "

She hissed, looking directly at Merek.

" Flash sent you guys after him while we're on a date? "

" Date...? "

Septimus asked jokingly, smiling widely at the reaper. Hope simply sent him a warning glance before looking back at Merek.

" Sorry Hope. "

Merek apologized, a few feathers falling from his wings. Obviously the time angel was exhausted already.

" Believe me, I wouldn't have interrupted you had I had a choice. We're just here for Septimus. "

" A battle? "

Seltimus inquired, grinning widely. Even if he wasn't in a tip-top fighting condition, he hadn't had a decent battle in a while now. And he was never one to back down from a fight. The white haired one grinned widely as well, shuffling on his feet eagerly.

" Yup! "

Without warning, the angel rushed forward and attempted to punch the demon. Luckily Septimus dodged with ease, jumping up and landing on the angels head, doing a handstand. The angel rolled his eyes up to look at him in confusion, watching as the other grinned at him.

" What's your name anyway? "

Septimus asked calmly, smirking widely at the perplexed angel.

" Uh... Salem? "

" And that one over there?"

The demon asked again, pointing at the water angel.

" Kai. "

" Cool. "

Suddenly Septimus lit his hands on fire, causing Salem to shriek and run away. Luckily for him Kai moved quickly and splashed him with water. The FUN thing about water angels was they could create water from the particles in the air. Septimus always HATED water angels...

Salem glared, and with a simple flick of his wrist, a long metal beam appeared._ ' So he's a space angel then. ' _Space angels could bend reality, create just about anything out of thin air. Truly powerful angels really. As Salem tried to wrap the metal around him, Septimus spread his wings and zipped into the air. It hurt his wings horribly to lift himself up, but he couldn't give the angels an opening...

Soon he landed, sending some chunks of earth flying upon impact. He found it rather strange that Merek wasn't fighting, but he left it be. After all, Merek was the only one that could REALLY hurt him.

" Watch out! "

Suddenly something crashed into Septimus, sending him to the ground. The demon grunted, slowly reopening his eyes. And his cheeks burned bright at what he saw. Hope was on top of him, her face a mere few inches from his. This, and added to the fact she just saved him from the wave of water.

Hope carefully lifted herself off him, but she didn't completely move away from him.

" Are you ok? "

Septimus almost didn't hear her, nodding faintly. He felt so... strange... he hadn't felt this way before... how could he possibly explain it? His chest felt constricted, and his face actually felt warm...

Hope's eyes suddenly grew wide, as if she'd seen a ghost. Her body shook, and she felt an overwhelming sensation simply emanating from the fire demon._ ' H-he's-! ' _Immediately she rose and turned to the angels, glaring and drawing her scythe. The angels flinched, and Merek instinctively moved in front of the other two, wings spread.

" Who feels like losing a wing? "

Hope asked evilly, grinning widely. Merek gulped, sweating noticeably.

" W-we're leaving. "

Septimus raied an eyebrow to this, wondering why they agreed so quickly. Once they were gone, he got to his feet, wiping some dirt off his back.

" Wow. "

He breathed.

" They're really afraid of you. "

" Yeah, well, I'm not a weak helpless girl, Septimus. "

Hope responged, smirking widely as she put away her scythe.

" I used to train along side Flash when the world was still young. Learned some cool moves. "

" Um... thank you... for saving me... "

The fire demon whispered, hands folding up behind his back. Hope smiled widely and placed a hand on his shoulder. Without him realizing it, his tail began to wag happily from the contact.

" You're a sweet guy, Septimus. "

She said softly, continuing before he could even protest.

" Just a little misguided. I know what you are... WHO you are... and until you figure it out, I don't think we would work out. "

" Y-you're... just trying to spare my feelings... "

Septimus whimpered, looking down, his tail coming to a halt. Hope gently placed her hand on his cheek, forcing him to look up at her.

" I'm saying the truth. Look, next to Flash, you're no Prince Charming. But you are incredible in your own way. And you're not a super goodie-goodie. You are also immortal, meaning theres a chance things could work between us. But until you learn the truth, I'll just have to leave you with this. "

Before he could even stir, he felt something press against his lips. And it took him a few seconds to realize had happened.

Hope had kissed him.

It was so soft... so gentle... so... beautiful. He'd never been kissed like this before... yet all too soon it ended, leaving the demon sad and disappointed.

" Goodbye Septimus. For the record, I actually thought you were cute the minute I met you. "

Septimus felt his mind blur as she simply vanished from his sight. Slowly his hand rose to where their lips met, barely able register what had happened.

Cute... until he learned the truth... what just happened? This whole date she'd been punching him and pushing him away. And now she suddenly thought he was cute... did she change her mind for whatever reason? Did she like him from the beginning but was too afraid to date? After what she said about her immortality, that seemed like it hit home, but... why would she change her mind?

Until he learned the truth...? What did she mean by that?

* * *

_" So Septimus. "_

_Aries asked lightly, toying with Blitz's orange spines, smirking widely at Septimus' expression. His face was red, and he looked absolutely dazed. _

_" How'd the date go? "_

_" It was... "_

_Septimus mumbled, his hand reaching up to his lips again. _

_" ... Simply beautiful... "_

* * *

**D'awww... so cute. Goodnight everyone! **


End file.
